1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of advanced display technologies have been used in mobile devices, including digital and video cameras, personal digital assistants, and cellular phones. In order to meet consumer demand, the displays in these devices are often required to be thin and lightweight, and at the same time generate high quality images. However, many displays have been shown to deteriorate over time because of moisture, contamination from foreign substances, and other effects.